powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Durability
The power to possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Body. Advanced version of Enhanced Durability. Variation of Dermal Armor and Invulnerability. Also Called *Immense Durability *Super Durability *Superhuman Durability *Supernaturally Dense Tissue Capabilities The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, users usually possess drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking their bones. Applications * Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina * Enhanced/Supernatural Strength * Intravenous Exoskeleton * Muscle Armor * Pain Suppression * Pressure Resistance * Skin Hardening ** Unbreakable Skin * Thermal Resistance * Unbreakable Bones * Vacuum Adaptation Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned durability at the peak of human limits. *Enhanced Durability: User's durability is beyond peak human limits, but not to high superhuman levels. *''Supernatural Durability'': User's durability is greatly superhuman, being able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations * Dermal Armor * Layered Durability * Supernatural Body Limitations * Not complete invulnerability. * Certain abilities that are capable of bypassing tough skin like Absolute Strength, Telepathy, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this power. * May have a set duration. * User may sacrifice flexibility and speed for strength and durability. * User may be notably heavier than their overall size would suggest. * May complicate receiving medical treatment. Known Users Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Comics/Cartoon Fourmungousaur close-up.png|Fourmungousaur (Ben 10) possesses both Four Arms and Humungousar's durability Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) Bulletproof Durability by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) has great durability. Invulnerability by Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday (DC Comics) Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Hulks Vol 1 615 Textless.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) can withstand virtually anything. Copy of Skaar.jpg|Like his father, The Hulk, Skaar (Marvel Comics) has incredible durability. Wolverine vs. The Marvel Universe-142.jpg|The Gray Hulk (Marvel Comics) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Thor loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel Comics) Odin.jpg|Odin (Marvel Comics) File:2646027-thorstrength42494.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) World Eater.png|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Ultimate Kevin.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10) Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Anime/Manga The_Iron_Cang_Du.png|Cang Du (Bleach) lives up to his epithet, "I - The Iron", turning his skin into impenetrable iron. Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) using Hierro to pressurize his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. Ichigo_Blut_Vene.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) using Blut Vene to flow spiritual energy into his bloodstream, turning it inhumanly hard. Gremmy_blocks_Zaraki's_slash.png|Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) using "V - The Visionary" to imagine his body hardening to stronger-than-steel. Zaraki_Unaffected_by_Ichigo's_Slash.png|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) possesses tremendous durability, his immense spiritual pressure acting as an armor of sorts. Even Ichigo's hands got injured in a backlash without harming Zaraki. Baragan survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him tremendously resilience, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. Sendō_Hardens_Skin.png|Ryūichi Sendō (Code:Breaker) transforming his skin into steel, increasing his defense and offense. Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-Man) possesses an incredibly strong layer of skin composed of solidified lightning. Broly_unaffected_by_Gohan's_punch.png|After assuming his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly (Dragon Ball Z) reinforces his body with tremendous ki to the point where he is completely unaffected by Super Saiyan Gohan's punch. Torafuzar's_hardened_body.png|Torafusa (Fairy Tail) can alter the density of his skin that can not only stop Gajeel's magical iron but break it as well. Captain dodges Wires.png|The Captain (Hellsing)'s tissues are hard enough that he can catch Walter's Wires in his hands, even though they can cut through whole skyscrapers. Tōkajin's_Rock_Skin.png|Tōkajin (InuYasha) implanted Shikon shards into his body, turning it into an armor of stone. Raiton no yoroi.png|Unruly A (Naruto) inherited his father's near indestructible body, though a lower level in comparison. Kakuzu (Naruto) hard skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Earth Spear to transform his skin into a harder-than-steel material that is near impossible to penetrate, aside from Lightning. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possesses a near indestructible body even without his Lightning Release Armor. One Piece Tekkai Infobox.png|Blueno (One Piece) has been trained in Rokushiki - Tekkai since childhood, allowing him to make his entire body as dense as an iron carapace, causing Tilestone's hammer to shatter upon recoil impact. Monster_Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper's (One Piece) Monster Point possesses a tremendously hardened body to the point where superhuman attacks like Rankyaku and Shigan simply bounce off of him. Bobby_Funk's_powerful_body.png|Bobby Funk (One Piece) was born with a very powerful body, where even a Busoshoku Haki imbued axe snapped when it struck him. Jozu_Diamond.png|Jozu (One Piece) can assume a diamond form, hardening it further by using Busoshoku Haki. Big_Mom_Bulletproof.gif|Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) tremendously tough physique makes her completely immune to bullets and cannonballs… Nami control's Zeus.gif|…or being electrocuted by a tremendous lightning bolt... Big Mom endurance.PNG|...with no damage at all. Busoshoku_Koka.png|Monkey D.Luffy (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki - Koka to harden his rubbery body to incredible levels. Saitama_vs_SeaKing.gif|Saitama's (One-Punch Man) superhuman durability allows him to withstand a punch from the Sea King to his head with only a flinch. Bianca_Escavalier_Iron_Defense.png|Escavalier (Pokémon) possesses a steel-hard carapace naturally, and uses Iron Defense to further harden its armor-like defense. Tetsuhito_Kagiroi_Iron_Fist.png|Tetsuhito Kagiroi (Tenjho Tenge) possesses an iron-hard body due to his clan's women drinking iron sand every night. Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Yaya (Unbreakable Machine Doll) can harden any aspect of her body, even if they are not attached to her at the time, rendering her invulnerable to physical attacks. Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, making it very difficult to pierce through it. Video Games Quake Series Shambler Supernatural Durability.gif|Shamblers (Quake Series) can withstand sizeable explosions, most powers, etc. without getting injured. Quake Dissolution of Eternity Hephaestus Supernatural Durability.gif|Hephaestus’ (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) Quake Dissolution of Eternity Mummy Supernatural Durability.gif|Mummies’ (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) durability is enough to withstand most powers, sizable explosions, and most weaponry. Quake Dissolution of Eternity Overlord Supernatural Durability.gif|The Overlords (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) have immense durability. Web Animation Behemoth Durability Showcase.gif|Even for a Demon Lord, Behemoth's (TF2 Freak) durability allows him to withstand sizeable explosions, heavy arms-fire and powerful melee weapons. Crazy Machine.jpg|Crazy Machine (TF2 Freak) Destroyer Durability Showcase.gif|Destroyer's (TF2 Freak) durability allows him to survive a blow from a HECU Tank, resist sizeable explosions, most powers, etc. Dr. Teeem.png|Thanks to his Supernatural Endurance, Dr. Teeem (TF2 Freak) can withstand sizeable explosions, heavy gunfire, concussive damages, virtually all toxins, and corrosives without injury. Giant Mecha-Pyrogun.png|Thanks to his size, Giant Mecha-Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) can withstand powerful blows, sizeable explosions, most powerful abilities, etc. without getting severely damaged. Golem Durability Showcase.gif|Golem (TF2 Freak) can withstand heavy firearms, blunt trauma, etc. without getting hurt. Robosol Durability Showcase.gif|Being a Necroborg, Robosol (TF2 Freak) has a supernatural level of durability, allowing him to withstand small to heavy arms fire, and resist Soldine's Thunder Punch with little injury. Mastermind Vagineer Durability Showcase.gif|Thanks to his Supernatural Endurance, the Mastermind Vagineer (TF2 Freak) can withstand moderate to high tier powers, sizable explosions, etc. without injury. Nightmare Medic Durability Showcase.gif|Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) can resist sizeable explosions, heavy arms fire, high-tier weapons and powers, etc. Painis Cupcake Durability Showcase.gif|Painis Cupcake (TF2 Freak) can withstand heavy firearms, sizeable explosions, tolerate extreme temperatures, almost all toxins, corrosives, and punctures without injury. Painis Vagicake.png|Painis Vagicake (TF2 Freak) shares Painis Cupcake's supernatural level of durability. Penance Durability Showcase.gif|Penance’s (TF2 Freak) withstood a Pyrodemon’s giant Sharpened Volcano Fragment being thrown at his back, and durable enough to resist powerful attacks and powers. Samurai Demo.png|Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) is incredibly resistant, allowing him to withstand sizeable explosions, certain powerful attacks and powers, etc. without injury. Seeman.png|Seeman’s (TF2 Freak) toughness means it takes a lot to injure him. Sentinel Strength and Durability Showcase.gif|Sentinel’s (TF2 Freak) immense durability allows him to resist heavy arms fire, sizeable explosions, etc. Soldine Durability Showcase.gif|Thanks to his heavy armor, durable limb prostheses and a reinforced skeleton, Soldine (TF2 Freak) can withstand an impressive amount of punishment. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries